1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of roof vents and skylights for residential and commercial spaces.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Greenhouses have long used expanding wax-operated temperature-sensitive vents to control the greenhouse temperature. These are powered by thermal expansion and don't require electrical power. But greenhouses are not damaged by the entry of rain or insects into an open roof. Residential and Commercial spaces are sensitive to water damage. An unscreened automatic vent that does not close in response to rain has not seemed like a good idea for a residence or business.